


Drawn to You

by FelixAzrael



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixAzrael/pseuds/FelixAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Kylo/Ben are stranded aboard the Falcon after he saves her from his Knights of Ren. Force Bond. Virgin!Rey, somewhat experienced Kylo/Ben. I see future chapters but not sure where it's headed yet. Critiques welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to You

Chapter 1

They'd been stranded aboard the Falcon for weeks now, after he'd cut his own Knight down on behalf of her life. He was a wanted man both by the Resistance and the First Order, and all for her, and yet she withheld her trust. She had been warming up to him, he thought. At least she couldn't resist sniping back at his wry jabs in the cockpit. But she kept her distance otherwise.

 

It would take time to repair the Falcon, and time they had. He worked steadily away. He’d always enjoyed working with his hands. It felt honest to him somehow. He smiled at a memory of working aboard this very ship with his father.  _ Daddy, let me hammer _ ! In the days before his father began to mistrust his Force ability, life had been happy.

 

He felt her presence moving behind him and turned to see her gazing up at him. “Come to help me make a further train wreck of this piece of junk? I’m starting to think you’re breaking things on purpose. If you want to keep me here, all you have to do is ask.” He gave her the signature Solo smirk.

 

She did not snipe back as he’d expected. Instead, she pressed a warm hand to his cheek, the side with the scar she’d given him, and looked longingly into his face. Was this really happening? What he’d waited for since the first time he laid eyes on her in the Takodana forest. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly, gently pushing his tongue against her lips and finding them pliant as she moaned softly into his mouth. He felt her want for more through their force bond, but as he took her face in both hands she broke away.

 

“We shouldn’t--” she breathed.

 

He looked in her eyes. “Do you want this?”

 

After a long moment, she replied, “I don’t know.”

 

He smiled wanly down at her for a few moments, then placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. “When you do, I’ll be waiting.”

 

She bolted from the room.

 

***

 

She stayed away for several days, passing up responding to his cockpit banter. But he knew she’d return. The day she did, he felt her moving toward him through their bond, knew her intention. He stood waiting for her, ready when she came to him with her long brown hair falling over her shoulders. His dark eyes locked with hers, and a familiar feeling passed between them, magnetic and pulsing.

 

_ Don’t be afraid _ , he softly spoke through their bond.

 

_ I’m not _ . She clasped his narrow face in her hands and pressed her soft, pinks lips to his, and he pressed his tongue gently against her lips, asking permission to explore her beautiful mouth. It felt as though they were floating and magnetized, their senses heightened beyond what even they as force sensitives normally experienced. Electricity hummed through their bodies, loud enough to be auditory, and within this world moving pictures of each other’s innermost worlds flashed before their eyes.

 

Rey broke contact first, shivering and flushed. “What was that?”

 

Still panting and reeling from the high, his eyes drank in her flushed face as he softly intoned, “We should investigate further.”

 

“Yes!”

 

A smile at her overeagerness played at his lips briefly before he leaned in and captured her lips again, searing her mouth. He relished the moans that vibrated from her throat, let his hands caress down her face, neck, over her chest, around her waist. He swept her into his arms without warning, her own arms finding their way around his neck as he carried her like a bride to the Falcon’s sleep compartment.

 

He laid her gently onto the bed and pressed his weight atop her, placing a knee between her thighs to give her a part of himself to grind against as he kissed a trail along her jaw and began to remove his shirt.

 

“Kylo--Ben--I’ve never done this before,” she panted. Though nervous, she couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering down to his bare, lightly muscled chest.

 

He paused, studying her face, and grazed her cheek with his fingertips.  _ Are you sure you want this? _

 

She met his eyes with determination.  _ Yes. _

 

Force, how he loved this woman, had since she'd called his lightsaber to her. “I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart.” He continued his feather light kisses down her jaw to her throat, replaced his lips with a possessive hand around her neck and used the other to push her top over her small breasts so he could tease her pink nipples with his teeth and tongue. He allowed his hand to tenderly brush down to her hip and thigh, eliciting a soft moan from her. He kissed her taut belly all the way down to her pants.

 

He reached out through the Force, asking permission to continue as a wave of her urgent insistence hit him. He glanced up, meeting her fierce hazel eyes, and smiled before heaving her pants off her hips and away from her lithe body, tossing her boots away one at a time. He spread her legs and took in the sight of her gorgeous cunt opened up to him, already glistening.

 

_ I’ve wanted this for so long. _

 

_ How long? _

 

_ Since the first time I saw you. Beautiful girl, all alone in the woods. Oh Rey-- _

 

He dove into her pussy with his tongue, moaning into her folds as he tasted her for the first time. He savored her cries of want, felt her pleasure through their bond, knew exactly where she needed him to go to make her feel good. Soon he felt an urgency, a wave of desperate need for something more hit him, and he broke away from the intimate kiss.

 

Ben removed his boots, then pants, giving her a moment to drink him lustfully in before crawling back over her small body and allowing his thick cock to tease along her wet slit without entering her, using all his restraint not to just take her. He sensed her apprehension over his size mixed with her hungry lust for him.

 

_ Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll go slow. _

 

“Fuck me,” she whined.

 

He chuckled.  _ For your first time? I’m going to make love to you. We’ll see how much you really want to be fucked after I’m in you. _ After a few strokes he used a hand to line himself up with her entrance and allowed himself to carefully sink in. Wet as she was, she still gasped and winced as he slowly filled her inch by inch, locking his fierce eyes with hers. He paused to allow her to adjust to his size, sucking in a breath through his teeth to keep from fucking her hot, tight cunt into the mattress.

 

She peered curiously down to where their bodies joined, and he sucked in air, his cock twitching in pleasure at her desire.

 

“You want to watch me make love to you?”

 

“Yes,” she breathed.

 

Force, she was sexier than he’d imagined. He wrapped an arm around her back and used his hand for her to rest her head against giving her more support and better access to watch as he began to thrust slowly, deliberately into her.

 

_ More. Ben, more. Fuck me. Please fuck me. _

 

He flipped her suddenly so she was on her hands and knees and shoved his cock back inside her dripping cunt. She cried out as he thrust into her with abandon.  _ Is this what you wanted, love? _ Using one hand to hold himself up, he grasped her jaw with the other and turned her face toward a dressing mirror. “Look at yourself, Rey,” he growled into her ear. “My beautiful scavenger. Look at how gorgeous you are with my cock inside you.”

 

Her moans came in time with his thrusts and she shoved her cunt back, the need to have his cock as deep inside her as possible becoming overwhelming.  _ Oh Force, I need you, yes Ben! _

 

_ How long have you wanted this, my little scavenger? How long have you wanted me? _

 

_ Since you took off that damn mask, Your Highness _ .

 

“Who do you belong to, R--rey?” He grunted, struggling not to topple over the edge.

 

“You, Ben.”

 

“Who do I belong to?”

 

“To me, Ben. You’re mine.”

 

He felt her need to top him, her urge to ride him until she found her release, so he rolled onto his back and pulled her roughly on top, his hands on her hips guiding her back home, back to his flushed, heated body, and watched her small tits bounce as she rode him. Feeling her near the edge, he squeezed her hips, slowing her down and guiding her pelvis in sensual, rhythmic circles.  _ Go slowly, love. Savor this. Enjoy me. _

 

She covered her mouth with her own hands to muffle her screams.  _ No Rey, I want to hear how good I make you feel. _ He used one hand to pull hers away from her mouth, bucking harder when he heard her scream. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her release unfolded, and through the Force he sent her his desire to watch her eyes as she came. She blinked them open and met his dark gaze, toppling over the edge and crying out his name, him following just as she was finishing her orgasm.

 

“Oh Rey,” he breathed and held her gaze as he squeezed his hands around her waist and fucked her furiously, shooting hotly inside her. After a few heavy breaths, he pulled her against his chest, their hearts beating heavily against each other as their breathing slowed.

 

They drifted in and out of a soft, light sleep, hands brushing over each other’s bodies, fingers toying with each other’s hair, softly placing chaste kisses against each other, breathing in their scent. He sensed her soreness when she shifted her body and trailed his hand between her legs, sending healing through the Force. She sighed into the healing heat and pressed her backside against him.

 

“Careful,” he whispered huskily. “Or I’ll have to fuck you again.”

 

“Maybe I’d like that,” she smiled against his chest.

 

“I know you would.”

 

They wrapped themselves around one another, their minds open to and for the other, and meandered around each other’s thoughts, walking together in the Force as they drifted off.

 

***

 

Rey awoke the next morning in the arms of the man who, not weeks ago, had been her sworn enemy, his warm breath caressing her neck and shoulder. Images and feelings from last night washed over her and she smiled against his chest.

 

It was her smile that woke him. Peaceful and pure, a kind of joy he had not felt in years. He squeezed her tightly against him, savoring her gorgeous, delighted smile, pulling the Light to him.  _ Good morning, love. _ His erection brushed between her asscheeks and he kissed her neck.  _ Want to play? _

  
She disappeared under the blankets, and when he felt a warm mouth envelope his already throbbing, velvety cock, he knew the answer was yes.


End file.
